nostalgiarushfandomcom-20200215-history
Zirul Grillfist
Basic Information Race: Half-Elf Class: Monk (Of the Empty Hand) Level: 1 Experience: 0 Alignment: Lawful Neutral Languages: Common, Elven, Ignan Deity: ? Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 19 +4 (+2 from racial) DEX: 13 +1 CON: 12 +1 INT: 13 +1 WIS: 17 +3 CHA: 11 +0 Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments HP: 11 = + CON (02) + FC (00) (Cavalier 1) + CON (00) + FC (00) (Cavalier 2) AC: 17 = + DEX (00) + Armor (05) + Shield (01) + Misc (01)* AC Touch: 10 = + DEX (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 17 = + Armor (05) + Shield (01) + Misc (01)* INIT: +02 = (00) + Trait (02) BAB: +01 = (01) + Class 02 (00) CMB: +03 = (01) + STR (02) + Misc (00) CMD: 13 = + BAB (01) + STR (02) + DEX (00) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +04 = (02) + Class 02 (00) + CON (02) Reflex: +00 = (00) + Class 02 (00) + DEX (00) Will: -01 = (00) + Class 02 (00) + WIS (-01) Speed: 30' (20' in armor) Dam. Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resist: 00 Spell Failure: 00 * Shield Focus Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments MWK Bastard Sword: Attack: +05 = (01) + STR (02) + Misc (02) Damage: 1d10+, Crit: 19-20/x2 Special: Dagger: Attack: +03 = (01) + STR (02) + Misc (00) Damage: 1d04+, Crit: 19-20/x2 Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Dexterity) Size: Medium Speed: 30' (20' armored) Favored Class: Monk, ________ Low-Light Vision: Can see twice as far as humans in dim light. Elf Blood: Count as both elf and human with regards to racial effects. Elven Immunities: Immune to magic sleep effects and a +2 saving throw bonus against enchantment spells and effects. Multitalented: Gain +1 HP or +1 skill point when leveling in one of two favored classes. Class Features Monk Weapon and armor Proficiency Monks of the empty hand are proficient with the shuriken only. A monk of the empty hand treats normal weapons as improvised weapons with the following equivalencies (substituting all of their statistics for the listed weapon): a light weapon functions as a light hammer, a one-handed weapon functions as a club, and a Two-handed weapon functions as a quarterstaff. This replaces the normal monk weapon proficiencies. Flurry of Blows (Ex) Starting at 1st level, a monk of the empty hand can make a flurry of blows using any combination of unarmed strikes or attacks with an improvised weapon. He may not make a flurry of blows with any other weapons, including special monk weapons. A monk of the empty hand’s flurry of blows otherwise functions as normal for a monk of his level. AC Bonus (Ex) When unarmored and unencumbered, the monk adds his Wisdom bonus (if any) to his AC and his CMD. In addition, a monk gains a +1 bonus to AC and CMD at 4th level. This bonus increases by 1 for every four monk levels thereafter, up to a maximum of +5 at 20th level. Unarmed Attack These bonuses to AC apply even against touch attacks or when the monk is flat-footed. He loses these bonuses when he is immobilized or helpless, when he wears any armor, when he carries a shield, or when he carries a medium or heavy load. At 1st level, a monk gains Improved Unarmed Strike as a bonus feat. A monk's attacks may be with fist, elbows, knees, and feet. This means that a monk may make unarmed strikes with his hands full. There is no such thing as an off-hand attack for a monk striking unarmed. A monk may thus apply his full Strength bonus on damage rolls for all his unarmed strikes. Usually a monk's unarmed strikes deal lethal damage, but he can choose to deal nonlethal damage instead with no penalty on his attack roll. He has the same choice to deal lethal or nonlethal damage while grappling. A monk's unarmed strike is treated as both a manufactured weapon and a natural weapon for the purpose of spells and effects that enhance or improve either manufactured weapons or natural weapons. Stunning Fist (Ex) At 1st level, the monk gains Stunning Fist as a bonus feat, even if he does not meet the prerequisites. At 4th level, and every 4 levels thereafter, the monk gains the ability to apply a new condition to the target of his Stunning Fist. This condition replaces stunning the target for 1 round, and a successful saving throw still negates the effect. At 4th level, he can choose to make the target fatigued. At 8th level, he can make the target sickened for 1 minute. At 12th level, he can make the target staggered for 1d6+1 rounds. At 16th level, he can permanently blind or deafen the target. At 20th level, he can paralyze the target for 1d6+1 rounds. The monk must choose which condition will apply before the attack roll is made. These effects do not stack with themselves (a creature sickened by Stunning Fist cannot become nauseated if hit by Stunning Fist again), but additional hits do increase the duration. Feats FEATS Skill Focus: Diplomacy Paired Opportunists: Whenever adjacent to an ally who shares feat, receive +4 circumstance bonus on attacks of opportunity vs creatures that you both threaten. Enemies provoking attacks of opportunity from ally also provoke tehm from you so long as you threaten them (even if something would normally deny you the AoO). You cannot take more than one attack of opportunity against a creature for a given action. Shield Focus: +1 AC from Shield Traits Reactionary: +2 to Initiative Heirloom Weapon: This heirloom weapon is of masterwork quality (but you pay only the standard cost at character creation). You gain a +1 trait bonus on attack rolls with this specific weapon and are considered proficient with that specific weapon (but not other weapons of that type). Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. Skill Pts: 06 = + INT(01) + FC(01) + Misc(00) (Cav 1) 00 = + INT(00) + FC(00) + Misc(00) (Cav 2) Total Rank CS Ability Misc Acrobatics* 0 0 0 0 0 !Appraise 5 1 3 1 0 !Bluff 5 1 3 1 0 !Climb* 2 0 0 2 0 !Craft (Weapons) 5 1 3 1 0 !Diplomacy 8 1 3 1 +3 (Feat) Disable Device* 0 0 0 0 0 Disguise 1 0 0 1 0 Escape Artist* 0 0 0 0 0 Fly* 0 0 0 0 0 !Handle Animal 5 1 3 1 0 Heal -1 0 0 -1 0 !Intimidate 1 0 0 1 0 Perception 1 0 0 -1 +2 (Racial) !Perform ( ) 1 0 0 1 0 !Ride** 4 1 3 0 0 !Sense Motive -1 0 0 -1 0 Stealth* 0 0 0 0 0 Survival 0 0 0 0 0 !Swim* 2 0 0 2 0 * - ACP applies **- ACP ignored when on loyal mount ! - Class skill Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 00 lb Scale Mail 50 gp 30 lb Shield, light steel 09 gp 06 lb Bastard Sword, MWK 35 gp 06 lb Dagger 02 gp 01 lb Backpack (Container) 02 gp 02 lb Bedroll 01 sp 05 lb Candle 01 sp 00 lb Case, map 01 gp 0.5 lb Crowbar 02 gp 05 lb Oil Flask (x3) 03 sp 03 lb Rations, Trail (x8) 04 gp 08 lb Rope, Hemp (50') 01 gp 10 lb Twine (50') 01 cp 0.5 lb Waterskin (x2) 01 gp 04 lb Scale, merchant 02 gp 01 lb Artisan's tools 05 gp 05 lb Belt Pouch (Container) 01 gp 0.5 lb Chalk (x10 01 sp 00 lb Flask 03 cp 1.5 lb Flint/Steel 01 gp 00 lb Weapon Cord 01 sp 00 lb Whetstone (x3) 06 cp 03 lb Tankard (Clay) 02 cp 01 lb Total Weight: 93.0 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-66 67-133 134-200 Finances GP: 23 SP: 01 CP: 08 Gems/Jewelry/Other: Details Size: Medium Gender: Female Age: 26 Height: 5'10" Weight: 135 Hair Color: Red Eye Color: Blue Skin Color: White Appearance: In the works Demeanor: In the works Background In the works Adventure Log XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . .